Let Down Your Walls
by beltloop
Summary: After Kaname finished cutting Sousuke's hair, what if she went in for the kiss? Oneshot.


**_I do not own Full Metal Panic._**

**_A/N: This is my first FMP fic. I hope it's not too bad. :)_**

She was only doing this because he needed a haircut.

Honestly, he looked ridiculous. His hair was so long and carelessly cut; it stuck out and didn't look right at all. If it kept growing, he'd start looking like a _girl_. She was doing this as a favor and she sure as hell wasn't about to let him take a knife to it again.

The conversation was as pleasant as it got with Sousuke and she ran her fingers through his rough hair, pulling up sections and _snip_, watched the cut pieces fall to the floor. She had never done this before and the first cut was near exhilarating. As she continued, the rush seemed to die and she started to get the hang of it, competently concentrating on evening out the ends and making him look nice instead of just slicing off length.

She wasn't going to think about how much Sousuke must trust her to let her do this to him. Sousuke, the paranoid, war engrossed, military otaku, idiot! She knew how hard it was for him. When she started, he was completely stiff under her hand, but now he seemed to be able to relax and feel comfortable. She wasn't going to think about how he let her effect him like this, for the mere thought made her stomach erupt in butterflies. No, she wasn't going to think about it.

Okay, _fine_. She was thinking about it. Especially since the subject he was talking about, the other person watching her, made her feel uneasy and just… Wrong. She could see from Sousuke's reflection in the mirror that it put him on edge too. Why would anyone else need to look after her if she had Sousuke? Sousuke would do whatever it took to protect her and she _knew_ it. She knew it so much, believed in him so strongly, that she stopped in her hair-cutting and impulsively leaned down, her lips mere inches from his ear as she murmured, "You know I…" She paused, feeling the weight of what she was about to say actually _hit her_. "I trust only you, Sousuke."

She felt him tense under the hands that were on his shoulders and thought that perhaps she had said something wrong for a moment. It took so much of his control to be able to let his defenses down like he was, it was only fair that she let some of hers down too. She only said… What she had felt. But what she meant held so much more than what was said out loud. Trust… Yes, she trusted him undoubtedly. But what she felt was so much more complicated than just trust. So much more deeper. The thumb on her left hand gently stroked the nape of his neck and Sousuke let out a breath that she hadn't noticed he was holding.

"Thank you," He breathed with relief threaded into his words and he slumped under her hands like the world was lifted off his shoulders.

"You're welcome."

She felt smug and warm at the same time, and knelt in front of him, turning his face to cut the fringe of his hair. Snip, snip, snip. The conversation died as she concentrated on not accidentally stabbing his eyes out. After double, no, _triple_checking, she finally took a step back and exclaimed that she was done. What she hadn't noticed, was Sousuke's sleepily nodding head, and his lips parted to let out deep, relaxed breaths.

He was sleeping. Sleeping! Kaname almost felt her anger rise. Of all times… He… Was…

Oh. _Oh._

There was no other word for what she was doing besides staring. Creepily. He just seemed so… At peace. So calm, so unlike himself. And he was comfortable enough in her presence, he trusted her enough to let himself fall asleep… Sousuke, the guy who normally sleeps with a knife on and his eyes open. Even through his earlier restlessness, he was just nodding off in front of her like this was the most normal thing in the world, even though Kaname thought that he was anything but normal and was incapable of even doing normal things.

But here he was and she felt the urge to reach out as she knelt in front of him. There was hardly much room between him and the counter and she was so close to him, their noses hardly 3 inches apart. He was completely unaware and looked so… So…

_Oh._

Kaname felt heat rush to her cheeks as her gaze dropped down to his parted lips. They moved with each breath and she could barely see the pink of his tongue behind his teeth… She felt herself leaning closer, as if hypnotized by the sight. She… She hadn't really noticed how… Tempting he was.

She couldn't stop, even if she wanted to. She wasn't thinking. She _couldn't _think. Her eyes were glued to his lips and it was like she was outside her body, watching herself gradually get closer and closer, until the top of her lip rested between his and the bottom of her lip gently puckered up to hold his.

He was still sleeping, she realized, as he started breathing through his nose. But she couldn't stop there… She brought her hand up and gently cupped his jaw, her thumb caressing the rough cross shaped scar that so characteristically branded his dark, foreign skin.

As she moved her lips softly against his, she felt his breath hitch and not realizing she had closed her eyes, looked up to find him staring right at her. It had to be the most intense ten seconds of her life as she stared back, the eye contact intensely mesmerizing. For the first time, Sousuke was actually easy to read. His emotions showed so easily on his face, in his eyes, and Kaname knew that he had let down all of his walls just for her. He looked back and forth between her eyes, as if making sure of something, as if _being_ sure of something, while their lips stayed locked together in a frozen kiss.

Kaname almost flinched in surprise when Sousuke gently put his hand over hers and slowly closed his eyes. He leaned forward, putting only the _slightest _pressure on Kaname's lips as he lightly kissed her back.

_And I trust only you,_ is what his lips seemed to whisper against hers.


End file.
